The Girl or the Gundam?
by stefani teee
Summary: HY/RP. Heero seems different when he goes to the Sanc Kingdom... and a girl, named Ririna, and apparently the human form of Wing Zero is the cause.


****

The Girl… Or The Gundam?

stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko ^Å^

© Tale Spinners inc.

Koneko-chan says!

Hey guys! This is a really strange fic that you're going to read now, a warning to all of you but hopefully you'll like it enough to email me about it! I love email! i_luv_heero_yuy@hotmail.com Thanx! Disclaimers? Yeah right, you think I own GW? Now since in the anime, they made it seem that the gundams could communicate with the pilot… well, with a little magic and mystery (I hope) let's spin it into a different kind of fic! The wars are over by the way so that you aren't confused. There are simply a few troops of mobile suits around trying to disrupt the peace. 

( )- author's notes

__

italics- gundams POV (or Relena… you'll get it in the end)

' '- people thinking

// //- when 'talking' or 'programming'

An explosion rocked the ground as the base burst into life with sirens, screams and soldiers running out of the buildings. "My god what happened?!" cried one of the soldiers, his eyes wide as he looked at the flames already licking at the starry sky. "There's been an attack! We've got to the get mobile suit troops on it ASAP!" another answered as he ran towards the mobile suit hangar area.

Another explosion filled their ears and from the smoke, they saw the form of a mobile suit. A gundam. "Oh no… oh god no…"

__

"Zero, let's get these guys running for their lives." I could hear his voice as he spoke to me, though he's unaware that I can hear. I grin at the sight of the pitiful humans as they run around on the ground like helpless insects, so easily crushed. All of them are unworthy to be known as the most dominant species of this planet. Except for one. My pilot, the only I allow to fully unleash my strength. Heero Yuy.

I watch the fools fall behind us as we leave a trail of wonderful destruction behind us. Nothing and no one will stand in the way of us, we are one… and we shall stay that way. I will have no one else go near him. He is mine.

"Zero, let's get these guys running for their lives." He muttered, his eyes never leaving the front monitor where the enemy mobile suits were depicted. Unruly brown hair swept in front of his Prussian blue eyes making him toss his head back instead of lifting his hand from the controls. More explosions were heard as his beam sword cut through the masses, the screams as their suits exploded.

__

Yes Heero, you and I we are one. And now nothing can stop us… nothing!

Heero smiled grimly as he surveyed the ruin of the destroyed base. "Mission accomplished." He said to no one in particular, his eyes cold as he and his gundam flew off in the direction of the Sanq Kingdom… where Relena was waiting.

Relena… who is this Relena? Why would he care whether this Relena was waiting for him or not? What has she to offer to him? I give him strength, power, and the gift of destruction. No. I will not allow this. He is mine. And mine alone. //Erase memory of wanting to go see Relena. Deleting… complete.// Heero suddenly stopped in midair. 'Where did I want to go? Where am I headed?' He shrugged, doing a 180 and heading for a nearby city where he knew he could hide his gundam and stay near it, in the woods. As he descended from the air, he could see forests, green and bright. 'Who was I going to see? Or where was I going to go?' As though he was answering himself, the answer came. 'No one. It was a rare mistake that the Perfect Soldier will never admit to anyone.' He nodded slowly as he landed Zero and as the Zero system let go of him, he sighed and lay back against the cockpit's seat, his hands caressing the controls, and as if there was something there, he thought he heard a sigh. A female sigh. 

//Heero, let me free from this metal prison that I've become… set me free and let me be by your side for real…//

Heero looked down at the controls. 'Am I losing my mind?' he wondered to himself. 

//Please Heero… set me free. We can have so many more times of destroying these worthless humans that DARE call themselves the rulers of the Earth, these foolish, weak humans. Let me destroy them by your side…//

'Well, if I'm already going over the deep end, then why not see if it's true?' 

"Who are you?"

//Can't you guess? Here, let's see if you can **feel** me…//(Ecchi!!!!! I know what you're thinking!) Heero's felt the cockpit around him suddenly feel warmer, and a steady movement seemed to begin under his fingertips… his gundam?! "You're… Wing Zero?!" 

//Yes Heero. You know me. You share every particle of your body and soul with me… let me free!// 

"How?"

I grin, as my love is finally going to set me free. I will stay by him, and he will be mine for all eternity. I will make it so. Even the demon known only as Destruction can want company. 

//The Zero System has to be linked to you first before you can do anything. You have to be linked to me.//

Heero wondered what he was doing… but he couldn't seem to think otherwise other than helping his love free… his LOVE?!

He's feeling it already. The thoughts and emotions I send into him… he's beginning to feel them all! Don't resist me Heero… let me continue… 

//Don't resist me Heero… just link up the Zero system and don't resist anything…//

He did as ordered sitting back and relaxing slightly as he could feel something being sent through to him, something sent to the back of his mind and being buried inside him. A burning pain overtook his senses making him clench his teeth to keep from screaming.

//Don't resist me…//

And the world became black as he fell into unconsciousness inside the gundam. Unnoticed by him, a green light began to glow from the eyes of the gundam. It solidified into a glowing girl, with long black hair and eyes the same color the same color as Heero's. Her gold clothes appeared around her and as she floated in the light, her eyes closed as she too fell unconscious and slumped in Heero's lap in his cockpit.

~*~*~*~

Relena walked outside into her rose garden, the perfume drifting wondrously around her. But she noticed neither their fragrance nor their beauty. She was waiting for one person… Heero. And he hadn't yet come to see her, even though he had promised he would. 'Did he get hurt? Heero…' a rustling behind her made her stop. All the times she had encountered death been too recent to let her guard down… especially with who she was… She turned quickly to see just Hilde. "Ooh, sorry I frightened you… I was just wondering… wasn't Heero supposed to be back by now? Where'd he go?" Relena sighed. "Don't ask me… your guess is as good as mine." But she remembered. How she'd promised him, that no matter what, she'd never leave him. And he'd actually smiled at her, and his blue eyes softened. His "thank you" had meant more to her than her entire kingdom.

~*~*~*~

Heero came into consciousness to find a weight on top of him. His eyes opened wide as he saw that it was only a girl, a girl still sleeping. 'Gods… what happened to me?' As if in response, a whirling display of colors and flashes of sound came back to him. Gundam… Zero system… pain… A soft moan diverted his attention as he looked to see the girl's eyelashes part to reveal startling blue eyes under her raven hair. "Heero?" His eyes became cold. Never mind that she was still on top of him inside the small cockpit, he was still the perfect soldier and wouldn't be led astray. "Who the hell are you?" the girl smiled. "You don't remember me? Even after I told you who I am last night?"

"You're actually telling me to believe that you're Wing Zero?!"

"Yes."

"Get off me." she quickly moved away from him but not out of the cockpit completely. "You were supposed to go to the Sanq Kingdom remember? Tsk, tsk, what bad memory… Relena's gonna be upset." She said shaking a finger at him. She let the flash of memory come to him. "Kuso… you're right."

"Of course I'm right… but I couldn't warn you while I was still a gundam could I?"

"How could you ask me to let you free then?"

"It takes a lot of energy to communicate with you and I couldn't expend so much for one small visit that you've forgotten!"

"Fine." He sighed as he looked around the cockpit of the gundam. "Can I still be able to pilot this?"

"Is there a need to?" she purred as she stretched. 

"…"

"Don't you see? There's no reason that you still need to pilot it. We can simply just get there using my power." With those words, she grabbed his hand in her own and before he could protest, they shot into the air, the wind against their faces and in no time at all landed in the rose garden in front of a *very* confused Relena Peacecraft. 

Heero looked in amazement at the girl standing next to him, her smirk wide. But when she noticed Relena's confused look at her and then Wing Zero got an evil idea in her mind. "Aw… Heero, you didn't tell me that Relena was gonna be here… you said we'd be alone here!" she said pouting at him. Heero's eyes widened as he looked from her to Relena. "Heero? Who is she?" Heero looked at Wing Zero; he'd never even asked her what he was to call her. "She's…"

"I'm Ririna." She said surprising them both because that was Relena's Japanese name. "Ririna…? Really, what a coincidence!" Relena said trying to make conversation although she was nearly breaking inside. She couldn't be Heero's… could she? "Not really, of course, Heero didn't exactly want a peace-crazed b*tch queen so he found me." Relena's eyes widened but she didn't say anything, even as her heart cried out. 

//Deleting traces of any emotion left… deleting… disabled?! What's going on?!// 

The girl looked up at Heero in shock; he was watching Relena with a small hint of suffering in his eyes. Relena was visibly steeling herself to the task at hand though. "Well Heero, you still have an invitation to the ball tonight… you can bring Ririna as your date I suppose… unless you've already torn it in half just not in my face again." She turned around and walked back to the mansion where she lived. Wing Zero seethed silently, this girl had known her love longer than she had! How was that possible?! Heero looked after Relena's slumped shoulders with unabashed longing, 'Oh Relena… I would never try to…' Ririna suddenly turned to him. "Where are the other gundams located?" she hissed, her eyes narrowed. "The Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock, Altron, and Heavyarms are here… but the Epyon and the Wing are with Milliardo who had them hidden somewhere." He told her without thinking and then blinked when he realized he had.

"So…first of all, take me to the gundams." He led her through a trail of dark forestry, a place that not many feet ever tread and it was barely a path at all. Finally, he reached a point in the middle of the forest and pressing the knot in a particular tree, the ground slid open and they were slowly brought downwards. "Good. Now leave me for a while." She told him. He nodded silently and returned to the world above, like a machine. 'Darling, now you know how it is to be programmed…' she thought before turning back to the silent machines.

I looked at them standing there, still encased in the metal that had become their skin. And I spoke, "So dear sisters, you have yet to be transformed back into your real forms? Has this punishment that we have been to undertake still hold you in its grasp?" the answers came quickly, first from Deathscythe Hell, my sister Death. "Dear sister, you have returned to us?" "Of course my sister! And I know of the ritual to set you all free." __

"Pray tell." Heavyarms, my sister Deceit, spoke the blunt words. She was always the one who had never wasted them. "You need to be linked to the pilot in some way. I used the connection of the Zero System… but are your pilots able to withstand it?"

"Yes, we have all been programmed with the Zero System and our pilots are able to fight with it."

"Perfect. Now, do you know where Zero and Epyon are?"

"In a different base, not far from here… but, how are we to be able to communicate with our pilots to draw enough power to be released?"

"Speak with them via the Zero System. I know that they will allow you to bond with them."

I left them, whispering amongst themselves, planning of when they would once again be released into the world. "And don't worry about seeing the pilots again… another attack at the mansion should bring all units up again in time." I used my telekinetic powers to search for any mobile suit troops in the area. I found plenty. And with my powers I was able to command them to attack the Peacecraft Mansion. They'll be here shortly, and we, the sisters of Chaos will be free to wreak havoc again!

Heero watched her as she appeared up again. One thought kept running through his mind. That he loved this girl… but why did his heart have no say in what his mind knew? He'd thought he'd loved Relena… his heart seemed to stop every time she was near him, yet he could hear it pounding faster than ever… He could simply watch her from the shadows and be content, knowing she was safe, though he longed to be near her… but he knew he loved Wing Zero. His mind kept pounding that simple fact into his brain although his heart refused to register it. So… what did he feel towards Relena then? Ririna tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on love, we must be getting back I suppose… didn't you want to go to that ball?"

Heero had planned to simply stay in the shadows above the ballroom, watching Relena as he always did and he'd never been spotted before, although he sometimes suspected that Relena knew that he was watching her. The way, when he looked at her as she was in the middle of one of her famous speeches, she would smile for no reason, a happy smile. Ririna sighed impatiently, 'This Relena is dangerous! She could be the one that the fates said would spoil my eternal happiness! Well… I must deal with her soon before she gets any closer to my beloved. I cannot allow this pathetic human to have what is mine! The fates shall have no power over me!' "Heero…? Don't you want to go with me?" Heero seemed startled out of his thoughts. "What? Oh… I don't know…" 'Damn you Relena Peacecraft! What power have you over Heero?!' _Come on Heero… you want to take me to the ball don't you? You want to take the most beautiful girl that anyone has ever seen to that ball and make ever girl jealous and every guy wish they were you don't you? _

As she pried deeper into his psyche, she could hear a voice coming from inside of him, somewhere he kept hidden and which she could hear loud and clear. 'Keep away from Relena…'She clenched her fists to contain her anger and jealousy. It was clear to her that her attempt to control Heero Yuy hadn't been very successful. But she could control most things. She could make Relena at least believe that Heero was in love with his new 'girlfriend' and make her ignore him completely. 'Relena Peacecraft, you'll soon learn that nothing will keep me away from whom I've chosen. You've met your match.' Her smile was one of devious cunning, and as Heero saw it he shivered. 'When men compete, it's an all out war. When women compete… it's an art. And I… I'm an artist.' (Yes, that would be from Drive Me Crazy. I was watching that yesterday, it kinda stuck.)

~*~*~*~

"Ririna?! That's exactly the same name as yours!" Relena nodded, trying her hardest not to cry. She had become good at that, putting on her political face so that no one would know her inner turmoil. One face looked understanding though. Trowa. He knew. She turned away from him, knowing very well that he'd understand why. 'A peace-crazed b*tch queen?! How could that be? The world would be a better place if we would all stop fighting! We don't need to kill our neighbors for power!' She sighed shaking her head, 'Just forget him then, Relena. He's broken your heart plenty of times an now… he's found someone else…' But her heart cried out, even as her mind kept drumming 'I DON'T LOVE HIM' into her. Trowa walked up to her and asked quietly, "You want to walk in the garden with me?" Relena looked up and nodded. Catherine, looking at the two smiled, _You're the best boyfriend in the world Tro, even **I** don't know how to help her with this…_

As they walked into the rose garden Trowa finally spoke, "What happened between you two?" Relena shook her head confused, "I don't know… I thought things were getting better between us, he even promised to come see me yesterday… and when he didn't show up until today, with a girl no less… I don't know Trowa…" Trowa nodded, "What did **she** say?"

"That Heero didn't want a peace-crazed b*tch queen and had found someone else." He was silent for a moment, "Relena, I don't know WHAT'S wrong with that girl, but Heero definitely doesn't hate you. I know for a fact that he wouldn't go looking for any other girl to replace you… I just don't know where that girl comes in…" Relena nodded slowly, "I suppose…" she shrugged, "But come on, he didn't say ANYTHING to contradict her. It's like she just waved a magic wand and clamped his mouth shut." Trowa nodded and stopped when he saw tears threatening to spill in Relena's eyes even as she attempted to hold them back. "Don't you think there is something weird going on around here? And how did they appear right in front of you in the garden?"

"They kind of just floated in from the sky and landed in front of me… wait a minute… that's not natural…" Trowa frowned. "If this has anything to do with something called magick (not a typo by the way), you're going to be in big trouble." Relena looked at him incredulous, "Magick? But that stuff doesn't exist!" Trowa looked at her seriously. "And there has suddenly been this government conspiracy that we the people OF the government don't know about, which includes some sort of transporter that uses no machinery at all. Is that the closest you can come to the truth with *logical* thought?" Relena was silent, "I don't know okay Trowa? It's just a tad hard to believe…" Trowa smiled at her, "I might be wrong you know. You don't have to believe me. But I've found that not all of life has to do with logical explanations. Most of the time, it's the exact opposite." He noticed Catherine coming down the walk and he nodded to Relena, excusing himself and walking over to her.

Relena looked after him, watching him as he and Catherine entered their own little world… and saw the smile that graced Trowa's face as he looked down at her. 'Even Catherine has broken through to a Gundam pilot. No matter what Trowa says… I'm still the only one left loving a guy who won't love me back.' She sighed and walked back to the mansion, it was about time to get dressed for the stupid ball anyway.

~*~*~*~

Ririna had her arms draped around Heero's neck. Heero had a twisted expression on his face as his gaze went from Ririna to Relena. Relena had an innocent napkin in a death grip as she fought to control the jealousy and despair. Trowa had a sympathetic look on his face. Wufei had a suspicious look on his face as he eyed the green-eyed girl with her arms wrapped around Heero. And everyone else had amazed looks on their faces. The music was playing softly as couples danced in the grand ballroom and Heero and Ririna were one of them. In the center. Under the spotlight. And the only thing that kept Relena from rushing out of the ballroom was Heero mouthing to her over Ririna's shoulder, "Come to the balcony after this song is done." Relena nodded before turning away from the heart-wrenching sight. 'Do I really want to meet him? Is he just going to tell me he hates my guts and really going to pull the trigger this time? And then… why should I care by now? This is the guy who's stolen my heart, stomped it into the ground thoroughly smashing it and shoving it back in my chest. The problem is… I don't want it back.' She was insane, a lunatic, a person who fell in love with the man who continually threatened to kill her. Just beautiful, a storybook plot, a fantasy ending.

~*~*~*~

I watched as that pathetic human watched us dance. I could tell she's jealous, and I'm sure he's never danced with someone like her before. He's mine, Wing Zero's, a demon's spirit melded with a body of metal. And soon… all those brilliant warriors will be those of my sisters when they are freed. Those pathetic weaklings that they are with now are nothing compared to us. We will be triumphant when it comes to the battle. Epyon, Devastation… my dear sister, I know you'll be proud of me. I continued to dance with him, my eyes closed, head on his shoulder. 

~*~*~*~

Hilde looked in amazement at the girl that was dancing with Heero. She wouldn't go so far as to say 'in Heero's arms' because she wasn't. Technically, HE was in HER arms. And it didn't seem as though he was having the time of his life when it came to that. 'Then why in the world is he breaking Relena's heart like this? I know he likes her, hell he's fallen head over heels in love with her… so why?' Duo, right beside her was thinking along the same lines, 'Hell, it's his life. I'd let him screw himself into the ground… but then what kind of best friend would do that to the guy?' He noticed when Heero mouthed the phrase over to Relena, 'Oh great. Now he's handling BOTH of them now. What's with the guy anyway?'

Relena was standing at the balcony, looking up into the creamy light of the full moon when she heard someone's almost silent footsteps behind her. And she knew exactly whose they were, "What did you want to talk to me about Heero?" she asked without even turning around. She was afraid that if she did, all the tears that were threatening to pour down her face would. "I… I…" for once, he found himself at a loss for words and stuttering. She finally turned to him, her figure silhouetted against the light of the moon. "Well? Was what Ririna said right? Am I just a peace-crazed b*tch queen and you just wanted to find someone else?" his eyes widened, "Iie! I would never think that about you!" he said before his eyes lowered to the ground. 'But then… what am I doing to her? Do I love her… or do I love Ririna?' Relena eyed him carefully before coming even closer to him. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she looked him in the eye. "Heero, everyone knew. I never was good at hiding the fact that I'd fallen in love with you… and I thought… that maybe, just maybe… I could get even a little close to you. But I guess you already knew right? You already knew and every moment I wasn't there, you were laughing at me behind my back anyway." A cold wind blew and she wrapped her arms around herself in the sudden chill. "Relena… I… I thought I was in love with you too, when… please, won't you let me explain?" 

A slight nod was his only answer as she turned away from him to gaze at the moon again. "I somehow forgot about meeting you the other night, I never thought that I would… I had been hoping to see you again for so long… but then, I ended up landing in the forest and I found out that Wing Zero actually had someone trapped inside it and I released her through the Zero System…" Relena turned to face him, "The ZERO SYSTEM?! I thought you told me that you didn't use it anymore! I thought you said you disabled the active defense system!" Heero nodded, "I did. But… when she told me to, it was like I couldn't do anything else but release her… and when I woke up… the only thought that pounded into my brain was that I loved her." Relena raised an eyebrow, "And I'm sure your heart was beating a mile a minute as you thought that and you wanted to do anything for her."

"Well…" Relena sighed, lowering her head. "Well, I suppose I was just another rag doll to be thrown in among the rest. But, all I can say is this. Don't **think** about it. And as cheesy as this sounds, follow your heart. Your MIND doesn't fall in love. Your heart does…and I'm afraid I've fallen for the wrong guy." She gave him a sad smile and began to walk past him to go. "Relena, wait…" he grabbed her wrist, effectively keeping her from walking away from him. "Don't do this to me, please Relena…" Relena's eyes grew wide and fury entered them. "DO THIS TO **YOU**?! What have you done to me except hurt me all these years?! I actually stayed by your side dammit when everyone else believed you were dead! I knew you were still alive! And you never ONCE acted like you cared shit about me!"

"And that's why he's with me now." Heero whirled to face Wing Zero. "So Heero, I see you've told her our little secret." Relena hated how the girl said the word "our" as if no one else was privileged to use the word. Heero seemed to become a little nervous, a look that was entirely different from the portfolio of looks that had ever been in his repertoire. 'Heero… if only you would truly MAKE UP YOUR MIND! Do you love her or not? What is this bullshit that you're spouting about you 'thought you loved me'?! What is she, some kind of sorceress?'

Ignoring her words, Ririna's voice spewed sweet poison, "So, Relena… are you still allowing me to stay here? Even when, sadly, you still love the guy and I—someone who came from a GUNDAM takes him away? Oh, how kind you are!" she simpered, her eyes and her words jabbing and gouging at the girl's heart.

Relena closed her eyes, keeping her anger in check, before a strange feeling seemed to flow through her. _What… no, not now… you can't! I'm not done with her yet!_ But whatever it was gave her nothing. Her eyes flashed once behind closed eyelids before they opened to look coldly at Ririna. Relena suddenly smiled dangerously. "Ah, I think I remember, Wing Zero you say? One of the demon sisters' sealed prisons?" her voice seemed to have changed, a lower tone, grimmer, more determined. A cruel smile made it's way to the kind princess's face and her eyes darkened in tone. A harsh wind seemed to suddenly appear, making her hair float softly in an invisible wind. Wing Zero backed away a step, surprised by the sudden change. "Destruction… wasn't that your name?" Relena continued as she stepped forward ignoring the fact that Heero was eyeing them both, confused. Her eyes were riveted on the girl in front of her. "One of the Sisters of Chaos as I recall. The second oldest? The one who killed the Centaur of Healing?" The girl's eyes grew wide, and she cried out, "I-It was what I was supposed to do! I had to!" all her arrogance seemed to have disappeared as she continued to back away from Relena's figure like a scared mouse.

Relena's eyes flared violet, light glowing in them. "The murder of the Gods is a very serious offense Destruction… and it seems that you've broken free of the curse haven't you?" Ririna suddenly gasped, "You're… you're Justice!" Relena's lips curled into a smile, different from her usually light-hearted one. This was one was hard, fierce, and bore no warmth in the curve of the lips. "Yes. And you're going to be brought to justice." The girl backed away, "Heero, get her away from me!" Justice's eyes sparked, "NO! Keep him out of this!" she yelled but the girl was mad with her own fear. "Heero, kill her! Get her away from me! Don't let her touch me!" she kept yelling backing away from her inch by inch. Justice looked in dismay as Heero finally gave in, grabbing his gun hidden by the small of his back. "Kill her!" Justice's rage finally reached its pique. "DESTRUCTION! I **DEMAND** THAT YOU RELEASE HIM BEFORE I AM FORCED TO COMPLETELY ANNIHILATE YOU!" her voice resounded, so that even the ones inside the building could hear and came rushing out towards the doors of the balcony wondering what was going on.

But an explosion threw them all off balance as another round of rocket launchers unloaded at them. "What's going on?!" yelled Justice apparently confused. Destruction finally regained composure and her smile grew. "They're attacking." She said matter-of-factly. Justice clenched her teeth before turning to the gundam pilots. "All of you. Go and get rid of them! My duty stands clear!" While they tried to object, Justice's eyes snapped fire. "GO!" Trowa was the first to turn and head for his gundam. 'Relena, I hope you know what to do.' 

Wing Zero smiled. 'They don't know… they don't have a clue! Not even JUSTICE knows!' Justice then turned to Heero. Inscribing a few ancient runes in the air with her finger, a protective shield appeared around him. "Now he cannot hurt either you or me. You will die for what you have done. For the Centaur, for escaping, and for what you have done to an innocent being!"

Wing Zero's eyes narrowed as they glowed green. "Fine. You want to fight me? You will." The green light flared brighter than ever hiding her from view for moments. But as she reappeared, the dark blue of her dress was frigid cold and she radiated a dark aura. The piercing look she gave the one in front of her was one of confidence. Justice looked at her coldly. "So Demon, you finally show your true form." She snarled, eyes flashing. "You'll pay for this!" hissed the demon, her horribly red eyes glowing, the fangs elongated past her lip giving her semblance of a vampire. "My Sisters will awaken! They'll come to fight by my side! And then, you'll be destroyed and we will rule the Earth as we are destined for!"

Justice's eyes caught fire as they glowed bright blue, literally and glared at the demon. "They only destined place that you'll rule is your pit of fire in Tartarus!"

The demon laughed, "You still have no idea do you Justice? The rest of my sisters are in the other gundams… the very ones that you have foolishly called your friends to go pilot! They'll be freed and you will die!" she cried victoriously. Justice's eyes widened as she leaped forward, grabbing the demon's hair, bring her face closer to her own. "You're lying."

"Are you willing to believe that?" she asked, before wincing in pain as Justice flung her into the stone railing, shattering the stone with the force of the blow. "Dammit!" she yelled. "I WON'T let that happen!" she yelled as she flung herself off the balcony towards the woods where they all were.

Heero, safe inside the ward looked at her in complete horror. That balcony was five stories high! He rushed towards the edge, to look over, before his eyes widened in disbelief. Because there Relena was, shooting through the air, and on her back… pure white wings beat forcefully, forcing her speed to their maximum. "Oh my god…" he breathed. "Funny you should say that." hissed the demon behind him. He turned to her, just in time to see to see her face as her lips descended on his in a deadly kiss. He struggled against her, but her strength was ten times his own and he felt himself weakening as she only seemed to grow stronger.

//Disable ward… disabled.// 

The warm violet light disappeared and the shadow of indifference appeared over his eyes again. The demonic figure disappeared, leaving the girl. Heero seemed to be confused as he stood still, torn between the edge of the balcony where Relena could still be seen in the distance, and the girl in front of him, standing beside the shattered railing of stone. "Heero… you belong to me. No matter if she kills me or not, you still belong to me. And when I die… you'll come with me, forever together." She said. "No." he said backing away from her at last. "No? Heero, don't you know anything now? I have you under my control now! No matter what, this link can never be broken. And if I die… you're sure as hell coming with me!" Heero held back a growl as he backed away even more. "Get away from me! What have you done to me?!"

She laughed, no real mirth in her voice. "What have **I** done to you? I gave you power! I let you be the ONLY one who could fight the best with Zero, with me! I let you use my power to the fullest in battle! I gave you the power of Destruction!"

Justice as she flew towards the gundams knew she was already too late. She'd spent too much time with Destruction while the others had gone. They'd planned this, they'd planned it all, and they would take over the pilots. A glow was beginning to form among the gundams that had appeared in the forestry. All glowing different colors, she could hear the yells of confusion as the voices of the demons trapped inside the metal called to them, demanding to be free. "NO!" she yelled, as her transformation into Justice became a reality. Her ball gown disappeared for moments before being replaced by an ancient looking dress. It was white with a green vine that wrapped around her waist as if a belt, the leaves flashing the multiple colors of the rainbow. On her feet were sandals, leather, with straps crisscrossing around her calves, stopping just below her knees. In her hands, she held a golden set of scales, glittering in the moonlight.

The scales glowed a bright violet light, shooting in multiple blasts at each of the gundams. The glow remained, but the cries stopped as their attempts at bonding with the pilots had been prevented. "NO!" the simultaneous cry from all the Sisters of Chaos could be heard for miles. "You can't stop us now! We've increased our power a hundred fold!" yelled one of them as they appeared from the gundams, the lights in the control panels fading into nothingness. Trowa was the first to kick the cockpit door open to watch in wonder at the demons in the sky, surrounding an angel… who was… RELENA?! "What the hell?"

Justice looked down once to see him. "Hell is right. Sisters of Chaos, I am Justice. For your crimes, your destiny awaits you in the seventh level of Hell!"

The demon directly in front of her, wearing a dress of dark crimson laughed. "Justice, you are a fool. You can NEVER defeat us! Not when we have reached the level of power we are at now." Relena grit her teeth. They were quite right, she wasn't much of a match against all of them… unless… "No, I'm not. But I know for certain that I know how to defeat you." She said as she suddenly dove down towards the gundams. "NO!" Their sudden cry of understanding shook the earth as they dove down after her. In her hands, Epyon, wearing a black-red dress with dark green eyes and silver hair, suddenly appeared a red chain whip. "You're not going ANYWHERE!" she yelled whipping it around Justice's ankles, effectively jerking her to a rough stop. Justice growled before muttering a spell for force bolts sending one straight into Epyon and disintegrating the whip. Ignoring the blood that ran down from the cuts at her ankles, she flew on. The sisters laughed as they attacked Relena in the sky, surrounding her in a sphere so that she could fly neither up or down, nor side to side.

Green fire burned in Wing's hands, her eyes glowing a pale green color. "You'll never get out of this alive, Justice. This body is only human… and there is no one else that can help you now!" Justice managed to dodge the torrent of fire, quickly enough for it to singe Deathscythe Hell, behind her. Justice clutched her scales, forcing her power to tear from the scales in multiple directions. Shrieks of pain punctured the air as the Sisters broke apart from their 'cage' formation. From behind her, Justice felt a tap on her shoulder. "Redemption." She said as she turned to face her sister, in the body of Catherine. "What are you doing here?" a kind smile came across Catherine's face. "Sister, give them a chance." They were merely following Destruction's orders. As young as she is, they all follow behind her. Justice pursed her lips. "What can YOU do? Can you stop them?" Redemption smiled, "I'm not going to stop them… but they will endure a life without their power, without magic."

The Sisters of Chaos eyed her distrustfully. "We would never give up our powers!" Altron yelled, her green dress flying in the wind as she soared to them. "We shall be free to roam the Earth!" Redemption smiled thinly, "And so you shall… as a human." Placing her flute to her lips, a slow, haunting melody began to play, filling the air with the sound. Justice felt her ears begin to hurt. "What are you playing?!" she gasped as the pain slashed through her head, as if it might split open. "You fall for my illusions too quickly." Commented Deathscythe Hell as she dropped the disguise, her smile widening evilly as she continued to play, the music no longer haunting, but fast, furious and painful. Justice screamed as the volume increased, her lips whitening…

'She can't stand it much longer!' Trowa ripped out the cord to his gundam that allowed him to drop to the ground, swinging it like a whip, flung the heavy metal end at Deathscythe Hell, shattering the flute in her hands. "What?!" screamed the shocked Demon as the splinters of the glass flute were flung in her face. Justice grabbed a shard of the flute that was starting to rain down and placed it on her scales. A feather appeared on the other side of the scale. Deathscythe Hell's body froze in the air as her Judgement began. The balance held for a moment before the side with the glass shard dropped lower and Deathscythe began screaming as black fire began to burn at her. Her body disappeared with a last tortured scream as Justice turned to face the others, wide-eyed at what had happened to their sister. 'Thank you Trowa… a human saved me. That would be the first time ever.' Justice thought almost amusedly as she faced off against the remaining Sisters.

Wing Zero jerked her head up as she felt a pang… her sister was gone. "No. No, she couldn't have!" she cried as she turned to face the battle. "Has she killed them then?" a voice said from behind her, severely strained, to speak civilly to her. "Deathscythe… no! Sister!" she shrieked her eyes flashing green. "You'll pay for this—" That was when the second streak of pain came.

Epyon snarled horribly as she flew at Justice. "You'll pay for that!" she hissed, her eyes menacing. Justice smirked, her lips curling. "No. But **you** certainly will." She said as she grabbed the whip that was aimed to coil around her neck in a chokehold. Her foot aimed a kick that hit home in Epyon's stomach and she bent double with a hiss of pain. In her grip, the links of chain broke and with another quick Judgement, Epyon disappeared behind a wall of flames, her tortured screams echoing in their ears.

With cold clarity, she did away with the rest of the Sisters. As she stopped in the air, the faces stayed with her, and a single, solitary tear fell from her face. "Why? Why did you have to betray the gods, betray me?"She asked out loud as she mourned them, even as she knew she had to finish her duty. She floated down, slowly towards the ones below her, on the ground. They watched her, their eyes filled with questions. "You can fight with your gundams now. Their power can no longer harm you. Defeat them." She said pointing to the army who was advancing on them.

"What are you going to do, Relena?!" Milliardo's voice rang from Epyon. "I'm not Relena. Go and fight. I have to do business with the last of them." With a beat of her powerful wings, she soared off in the direction of the castle.

"NO!!!!!!!" a shrill voice of pain erupted from the girl on the balcony, her eyes in the direction of the battlefield. "NO! My sisters! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed to the one who'd single-handedly ruined everything for her. _How dare you. You'll pay for this, you can count on that._ Around her, darkness seemed to appear, the air disappearing replaced by nothingness. Lightning seemed to crackle around her as she called her power. "Destruction." A voice said as Justice landed on the stone balcony. The demon's eyes narrowed, her clawed hands clenched so that blood dripped down from where they'd punctured her own skin. But it didn't seem to pain her, her attention was fixed only on her fury. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. The girl in front of her clenched her teeth. "How dare 'I'? What about you?! Who was the one who betrayed who when we were still young in Heaven? Who took your punishment, to be held in this body, after being saved from the fiery waters by the gods?! WHO?! Who was it that slipped away into the shadows with her sisters and accepted the bond of Chaos?!" Destruction's eyes widened and the blackness seemed to waver. "I never gave up on our friendship Aura… I used to think that one-day I'd find this all a mistake. That you'd come back to help me."

"You… you did that for me?" asked the girl, the blackness flickering as she blinked. "You never told them that we'd accepted Chaos?"

"What do you think?! You were my best friend, and I never betrayed you. But I suppose it was all right for you to. You were an angel! Wasn't that enough?! Did you really need the power of a demon?!" she asked, her eyes filling with tears. "And now I have to pass Judgement." Wing Zero shook her head. "NO! If I die, he will too!" she cried gesturing to Heero. Justice's eyes widened. "What?!" she asked in amazement. "He's been tied for too long! And I won't die!" she cried. Justice closed her eyes and wished a fond farewell to her childhood friend, and her vessel's love. _No! Please no!_ She stopped suddenly as a voice sounded in her head. _Please… don't… whatever you do, switch me with him… if she dies, he won't. Please, I don't want him to die._ Justice sighed. 'Fine.' A bolt of violet lightning hit both her and Heero, and as she appeared standing behind the girl that was once her vessel, the invisible cords of the ties unraveled, tying a different way. "Goodbye… my friend." She said. The demon's eyes widened before understanding dawned on her. "Why? Why?!" she screamed at the girl as her eyes closed for the last time and Relena fell to the floor, slumping on the stone rail of the balcony.

Heero blinked as if waking from a long sleep. "Relena…" he whispered as he dashed to her, cradling her frail body in his arms. 'I'm so sorry…' he thought helplessly as he looked down into her pale face. She still wore the goddess's clothes and he looked up to see the real Justice. Her long, pale blue hair swayed in an unseen wind, her violet eyes filled with sorrow. "Aura… I'm so sorry, Aura." A green glow formed around the girl, and from invisibility, her wings unfurled, framing her with the soft whiteness of her feathers. The color of her green dress lightened, becoming brighter and her real form took place. Soft chocolate-colored hair, and behind the closed eyelids, gray-green eyes. Justice slowly floated to the ground above the girl. "Aura… you're going to become an angel again. You're no demon, no matter what your sisters say." She said softly picking her up and looking towards the heavens. She started to fly up, before a. "WAIT!" she looked down to see the boy, Heero, the one who'd her friend had fought for so hard that it had meant her death.

"Yes?"

"What do I do about Relena?!" Justice's eyes grew cold. "She decided. She wanted you to live. So she died in your place. She tied herself to Aura. You're free." She turned around, her body lifting up into the light that showered through a break in the clouds. Heero looked down at Relena, she was perfect, with few physical injuries except for the blood that was already drying from the cuts at her ankles. "Relena…" he held her closer to him, burying his face in her golden hair. "Relena, don't leave me… don't leave me…" he whispered in a voice so soft, it was almost unbelievable to think of such a thing coming from Heero Yuy. "You-you promised Relena. I'm so sorry, my life was nothing compared to you. I could've just kept Zero in the suit, it's all my fault…" _No._ His head jerked up, to face her, but there was no change, her face was still, eyes still shut. But he had distinctly heard Relena's voice. _No it wasn't Heero…none of it was your fault. All I said to you… I'm sorry… I didn't know till now… forgive me?_ "Yes… yes… Relena, where ARE you?" he whispered. _I can't come back now Heero… I can't… but…I will… just wait for me… I will…_ "Relena?!" there was no answer, she was gone. "Relena?! Relena!!!!!" Relena's body disappeared, leaving him alone. His yell lifted to the heavens where a blue-eyed angel cried as she looked down at her love.

It began to rain, each raindrop crystal clear. Heero didn't know how long he knelt there, the rain soaking through his shirt, his eyes hidden until a voice said to him. "She'd never leave you, you know." Said Trowa as he walked over to his friend, ignoring the rain. "But she did."

"No she hasn't. She'll come back. I know that, even if you can't believe it. She'll come back." Heero looked up at his friend. "You think so?" he asked, his blue eyes dull. "I know it." his hand held out to help the boy up.

And from somewhere, not very far away, a young teenager stood in the forest, her body soaked from the now gone rain, her eyes glinting a familiar blue light with just a hint of violet in them smiled in the direction of the Peacecraft Mansion. "Soon my love… I'll come to you… soon. Just wait for me."

Heero turned at a warm, comforting wind. _Soon my love… I'll come to you… soon. Just wait for me._ A sad smile appeared on his face. She'd be back, she WAS back. And he'd find her one day, and this time, he wouldn't screw up being a scared little child hiding behind a Perfect Soldier mask.

I'll wait. And when you come, I swear that nothing will come between us again. Not a demon, not a goddess… nothing, no one. Aisheteru Relena. 

~*~*~*~

Whew! That was a long one! Well, no it wasn't. But sheesh do you know how long it took me to write?! But now… yes here it comes… WHAT DID YOU THINK?! I know it's kind of like 'Fallen Angels' but you know that it isn't. There isn't any relation to it! Email me, review me! And I'll find a way to get this uploaded. Can you believe it's September 15, 2001 today? How long do you think till you read it?! I WANT THE INTERNET BACK!!!! Other than that, ja ne! I'll finish the others that I'm working on soon. And as for my Majora's Mask fic… it's almost done SexyAngel^Å^ and I know you've been reading it behind my back! You're almost as bad as my little sister! Yeesh!


End file.
